When worlds collide
by loser in the gutter
Summary: Ed has a mission. So its off to Harry Potter's school to do it. literally. RoyEd
1. Prologue

Okay, I'm thinking of doing this as a full thing… so tell me if I should continue.

**333333333333**

Edward sighed as he walked into the busy office of Central. It wasn't often that he was sent on missions anymore, but he didn't resign from being a state alchemist; too many perks at libraries. Plus, now that Al was in his flesh again, Ed needed some money for him and himself. Not that Winry was going to let Al go poor. Yes, the two seemed to be a happy couple, and thoughts of getting married were only natural for a couple of teens.

But Ed always thought that he would be the one with Winry. It just seemed… natural. But his brother had grown fond of the mechanic, so he never got in the way. Besides, he had a 'busy' life at Central now.

Yes, Major Edward Elric had been promoted to Lieutenant Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist. Well, that's what it read on his office door. He had a nice office; a window, a nice desk, a plant or two. So he had a desk job. So what? Sure, he was used to being out there and doing things to get the stone, but that was over now. He got it, used it, and was… no longer in search of anything. So he stayed a state alchemist and took an open desk job. But he still got to go out on missions sometimes. In fact, that was why he was in the building on his day off.

He only got one off a month, so he thought that the mission had better be worth it. A 16 year old can't work **_all_ **the time.

As Ed neared the office of his orders, he started to smile. He hadn't seen Roy in a while. This made the boy quicken his pace.

333333333333

So what did you think? Should I go on? This was kinda like a prolog anyway. Whatever. Please tell me in your reviews!


	2. attack of the red heads

Okay, so I'm kinda stupid and put Ed as a lieutenant, but he's a lieutenant colonel. (Thanks for that help, anmbcuconnfan!)

**333333333333**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "ROY!" the teen was so predictable. He immediately came in, without knocking, and walked right up to Roy's desk. Ed smiled. He saluted Mustang, who returned it with a wave.

"I finally have another mission, huh?" Ed put down his hand. Roy smiled. He always thought it was funny that being the fuhrer came with many perks. Some included changing the rules.

"Yes you do, Full Metal." Roy said still sitting down. Ed frowned.

"WELL?"

"Well, what? You only asked one question."

"You are so lucky you're my-"

"A letter came to me a few days ago," Roy butted in. Ed raised an eyebrow **_(1)_** "It said for me to bring some one to a place and have them protect someone." Ed sighed. _'I thought this was going to be a fun mission. Like where I got to hit people and junk. Oh well, at least it's away from the office.'_

"So when do I leave?"

"We leave in 2 days. Oh, and pack enough to last you about nine months. Dismissed."

Ed left Roy's office with a confused look on his face. He had no idea where he was going on his mission. AND he had to go for nine freakin' months. '_Damn him._' Ed thought quietly to himself. 'Just _has to rub that promotion in my face_.' Ed sighed. He was in his dorm.

It was quiet without Al, who would always say something right about… now.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxX (**_flashback!)_**

"What's wrong, brother?" Al asked as Ed sat down on the bed. He had just finished a meeting with Mustang.

"The bastard wants us to go somewhere else, Al. Dammit! Can't he see we have other reasons! Ahhh!" Al sighed.

"Well, it's for the military so you have to go."

"That doesn't mean I want to though."

XxxxxxxxxXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxX (**_no more flashback!)_**

…888888888888 … A few days later…

"Come on, Mustang!" Ed had to yell over all the busy-body people at the train station. They were already in London, and gotten all their stuff. Ed still wasn't filled in on what his mission was, but Roy was coming, so it had to be major.

"You try carrying 3 suitcases, Ed!" Roy panted his way to catch up the boy. "Now where's the platform?"

"9 and ¾. Wait. What the hell?" Roy snatched the paper away from Ed. "Hey!"

"Hmm, you _were_ right. But I still don't see it." The two looked around. There was platform 9, and there was platform 10. No platform 9 ¾.

"Holy crap!" Ed yelled as he watched a tall red head walk through the wall next to them. Roy sighed. Of course, he didn't see the strange event, and thought Ed was just swearing at the time. 10:50. Roy felt a tug on his sleeve. "Hmm?"

"Did you see that? What the hell was that?" Ed let go of Roy's sleeve and went over to the woman with the rest of the red heads. Another boy went through. _'Holy crap!'_

"Excuse me, madam," Ed said as he came to the woman. She turned around, her hair flying up in frizz. "These boys, did they… did they just go through the freak…uh, wall?" Ed had the funniest confused face on. This made a young girl come from behind her.

"Ello!" she said with a shy. "You must've seen me brothers. Yip, sure did. Are you goin' to Hogwarts, too?" Ed (once again) raised an eyebrow. _There seemed to be a never ending line of red heads, _he decided.

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Ed said flatly. Just then Roy finally decided to pop in.

"Yes, he is. Well, sort of. He is…" Roy paused and looked at the confused blonde. "Yes, he is." Roy knew he couldn't state the real reason he and Ed were on their way to Hogwarts. Things would get tricky.

8888888888888888888 **(train time? Yay!)**

Ed and Roy found an empty compartment. Ed quickly took the seat by the window. Roy put his suitcases on the top area **_(2) _**and sat next to Ed. Ed yawned and put his chin on his hand, which, thanks to his elbow, was sitting comfortably upwards. Ed's eyelids slowly began to close. Roy smiled and let the boy rest on him, instead of the window. Ed was too tired to care.

Just then, a trio of teens came to the door. The girl opened it and sighed. It was slightly out of happiness to finally have found a compartment, and that a hot guy was in there reading. So what if he had some 11 year old with him? He was still hot.

"Sorry sir," she began. "But everywhere else is full. And don't worry, we-"

"Don't worry about it." Roy cut in putting a bookmark in his book. He whispered again. "Just don't wake him up. He's had a long, sleepless week." The trio shrugged and came in.

88888888888888888888 **(2 ½ hours later)**

Ed was fast asleep and the trio that had joined them were on the verge of sleep themselves. Not talking about your "oh so exciting" summer was really boring. Just then, the train stopped. Roy glanced up out of his book. He gently put Ed on the seat, laying down.

"Do your best not to wake him." Roy warned the three as he opened the door. Others were doing the same, but weren't brave enough to go out of them. "He's a terror if he's forcibly woken up." With that, Roy was out of the compartment.

The trio finally could talk. The girl had long, bushy brown hair, and seemed to be the brightest in the group. One of the boys was a red head, and Ed probably would have smacked him; seeing so much red in one day can get on a guys nerves. But the blonde slept on. The final boy had shaggy dark brown hair and glasses.

A blonde, followed by some… not so pretty teens, suddenly opened the door. The girl gasped at the surprise, then glared at the teen in the doorway.

"Too scared to see what it is, I see." The blonde was rambling.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" The optically impaired one said.

"Why don't you, Potter!" Malfoy spat.

"HARRY!" The girl tugged on Harry's clothes as he stood up.

"No, Hermione. He needs to shut his yammer."

"Yeah right, Potter!"

"Shut _UP_!" yelled the red head.

"Stay out of this, Ron."

"Yes, let Potter lose his own battles!"

"I told you, SHUT UP!"

"WHY DON'T BOTH YOU FUCKING BASTARDS BOTH SHUT UP!" the group turned to see an angry looking blonde staring at them. He was where the shout had come from.

"Now a midget, Potter? Honestly, how much more do you-"

"Damn you!" Ed pushed Harry out of the way to get to his target. Malfoy's eyes got wide and he ran away. Ed sighed and went back to his seat.

"Bloody Hell." Said Ron. Ed glared at him.

"You were yelling too, so shut that hole before I kick your ass." Ed grunted and went to looking out the window.

Meanwhile, across the compartment say the trio. They were all thinking that same thing… '_That man was right. He is scary when woken.'_

**333333333333**

I don't know how anyone can do that. I cant. Maybe u can. Tell me?

I think that's where they put them… I dunno.

Yay! That was 4 pages on my word document. So I hope I get lots of reviews if u like these long. Reviews make me type fast.


	3. SCIENCE!

So you don't like the "trio" thing? Tough cookies. It stays. Any who, y'all seem pretty upset about what pairing this is. But gosh, isn't it obvious? And I think I'm gonna change the title, on account of all y'all getting pissed at me about it. And I'm gonna add random-ness to it. And PDA's. (Public display of affection) Haha. And I think I shall add a little humor to this. I mean, there aren't a lot with humor AND violence AND romance, are there? Oh well.

I hope I mentioned I don't know HP at all. Because I don't. At all. And I don't own it or Fma. Only yaoi fans would watch if I did. - Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Words in this chapter: about 1180.

I make fun of: Harry! Haha. --Points at victim-- Harry: gulps

Days I spent on it: 18350! No. but a lot because I keep getting writers block.

**333333333333**

The only thing Edward didn't like more than riding in a train was riding in a train with a bunch of weirdos staring at him. They had been doing so for about an hour, and would whisper to each other, too. Ed was getting really tired of their 'not so quiet' talkings. Plus, Roy wasn't there. He had gone off somewhere and ditched Ed for some random reason. Ed sighed and looked over to the door. They had only started moving again about 45 minutes ago.

Roy suddenly ran into the compartment. He was panting as he sat down next to Ed.

"Where the hell have you been?!?!?" Ed yelled at Roy. The three across the way practically jumped a foot. "I can't believe you ditched me!"

Roy put his arm around Ed. "Oh calm down, hun. I just was worried and my damn soldier instincts kicked in." Roy smirked and Ed rolled his eyes.

"You could've told me where you were going. Or left a note. Something would be nice."

Roy pulled Ed closer. "Yes, but you look so cute when you worry."

Ed blushed and then remembered they weren't alone. "Now," he said harshly, not remembering to take Roy's hand off from around his waist. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, nodding at the three across the booth.

The girl cleared her throat. "I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Ronald Weasley, and of course, there's Harry." Harry put out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ed smiled sarcastically and didn't put out his hand. He got a little shove from Roy.

"Fine." He snapped at Roy. "I'm Ed. And this is Mustang." He looked back to the raven haired man. "Are you happy now, bastard?" Roy smiled.

"Of course I am." He said with a smirk. He turned to Harry. "It's very nice to meet you."

Harry was kinda put off by these men. '_Why didn't they ask me about my wicked scar or something?' _was all that he was thinking. And of course he was also thinking, '_Bloody Hell. I need a haircut. Maybe a mohawk…'_ Hermione however, was thinking dirty thoughts about how if this was a teacher… she could get straight A's. She sighed. She was already getting A's. Ron was thinking about if his rat had gotten out. It did that a lot, and he didn't want to freak anyone out. Well, except this new blondie who seemed real stuck up. '_That'd be funny_.' He thought wickedly.

"Dammit, Roy," Ed whined. "When the hell are we going to get the fucking place?"

"Edward, watch your language." Roy said, putting a finger on the boy's lips. The others in the compartment had stopped talking to listen to their conversation. "We needn't make a bad first impression to our new assignment."

The cheek below Ed's right eye twitched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Just then the train stopped. "Thank goodness!" said Hermione as she reached for her bags and headed out the door rather quickly. The boys followed her. Once gone, Ed turned to Roy.

"What the hell is going on, Mus-" Ed was cut off by Roy smothering him in a lovely kiss on the lips. Apparently, Roy had been horny for a _very_ long time now, and he had to get some. SOON.

The two broke apart after about 5 minutes of making out. They were both panting heavily, but Ed could tell the older man was laughing.

"And what... is so…damn funny… bastard?" Ed managed to say through heavy breaths. His eyes were narrowed, but he had a small smile on his face.

"You." was the man's reply. "You gave up rather quickly in our tongue battle, did you realize that?" Roy laughed and easily ducked Ed's play punch.

"I'm just tired!" the boy whined. "Besides, I have _no _idea what the hell is going on. AND I just was surprised. Deal with it."

Roy smiled and stood up to get their things. '_Well, he'll find out soon enough_.' He thought silently.

As they walked into the gigantic castle, Ed's eyes grew wide. There were floating candles, the night sky was_ inside_, and not to mention all of the ghosts that were floating around. Which, by the way, didn't really faze Ed that they were there. He was way too caught up in the whole floating candles thing. As Roy led him to the front of the great room, he heard the many greeting of old friends meeting up again.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN LIKE EVER!!!"

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas."

"Hey, George!"

"I'm Fred! He's George!"

"Crab, over here!"

"I heard a new teacher is coming this year."

"There's a new one _every_ year, silly."

"I'M SO FUCKING HUNGRY."

"Ooo! There are some real cute guys this year!"

As the two walked on, Ed heard the now loud group start to talk about him. Roy seemed to notice this too, for he looked back to see if the boy was alright. The blonde smiled back, even though he had no idea what the hell was going on. Roy almost laughed, but they were growing close to the large table. Ed could still hear them talking about him.

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Is he a first year? What's he doing here already?"

"God, that guy that's with him is so hot!"

"Oh, Em, Gee!!! I think so too!" the two having the discussion squealed and giggled.

"It's the guys from the train, look."

Ed was starting to get annoyed, but with Roy it didn't matter. He took in a deep breath and stood next to Roy in front of the large table. An old man was in the center, staring at the two alchemists. Roy cleared his throat to speak, but the old… old_er_ man beat him to it. As he rose, he motioned for the two to turn and face the young adults.

"Greetings to all returning students." He began. Ed could tell this was going to be boring. "As you can see, we have a few new additions to Hogwarts this year. Please welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, professor Tonks. **_(1) _**And a new subject will be added to all of your courses. Alchemy is a form of magic that-"

"SCIENCE!!!" Ed turned back around and glared at the old man. Roy's eyes grew wide and his face blushed with embarrassment. "ALCHEMY IS A SCIENCE, DAMMIT! AND MAGIC IS SO FAR FETCHED THAT IT--!"

Roy nudged the teen and cleared his throat. "Now, Edward, that isn't very polite." He looked up to the grey haired man, who was now very frightened of the young blonde below him. "I'm so sorry for my **LITTLE** friend's behavior. He has _very _tight opinions about alchemy, so it's a **LITTLE** hard for him to say it's a magic." Now remember, Ed was fuming by this point. But Roy put his hand in his and rubbed his thumb on Ed's skin. Damn that man knew how to shut the Elric up.

33333333333333

I have no idea what the hell the name is. But I remember that name from somewhere… anyway; please tell me the real name so I can fix that in future chapters. And so I don't look any_more_ stupid than I already do. And don't flame me for being so… uninformed. I'm just special that way.

Yes, that's where it ends. FOR NOW!!! But people were getting mad, so here's something to get you off my neck. (Unless you're a vampire, which is totally cool… I wanna be a vampire…) so please just sit tight, writer's block is a total bitch. So just review already! Haha.

Much love,

dolly


	4. gay body guard

**So no one is going to tell me who the DADA teacher is? Oh well. You can tell me whenever you do actually know. **

**And in this chapter, there is Harry bashing. Unintended, but still there. (I like Ed more, too. That might've helped.)**

**Oh, and high fives to Clown Confetti (go read her fics!) for… uh… reviewing and stuff. Damn… uh… and I said I would dedicate this to her… so… yah. It's also my friend's birthday today, so it's also dedicated to her. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned either, I wouldn't have to post fan fictions, now would I?**

**333333333333**

Ed felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the teachers in front of him saw Roy grab his hand. The teen turned his head slightly and glared daggers at Roy. He returned them with his signature smirk. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak again, before he was interrupted. Again.

"As I was saying, our new teacher, Professor Mustang, will be teaching a…" he looked over to the embarrassed blonde. "a… _science_. I will let him explain it more thoroughly when he has you in class. Also, I am pleased to…" He continued about a ton of other useless crap that didn't matter to Ed, like something about 'first years coming in soon' or whatever.

Ed leaned to Roy. "Dammit, Roy." He whispered through his teeth. "I didn't think you wanted to tell the fucking place on our first day!" The older man smiled and tightened his grip on the younger's hand.

"And what, may I ask, would be so bad about that?" He turned his head and smiled sweetly at Ed. Ed knew that face.

"Don't you dare kiss me right now, bastard." His eyes widened and he tried to get out of the deadly hand hold. "I don't think you want to start out your stupid new j… wait a second. He said job…?" A sudden look of confusion came over his face. Roy turned his attention back to the old man that was speaking.

"And with that, bring in the first years!"

Suddenly, the gigantic doors that Ed and Roy had come through opened again, and there stood dozens of dozens of children. Ed was still deep in thought, so he didn't hear Roy's remark about how many of them might be taller than him. As the young children quietly approached the few steps at the front, they realized that the two new-comers were still up at the front, apparently deep in a hushed conversation.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only a year, Ed. And you're here. So everything's fine."

"Everything is not fucking fine, Mustang. I don't know why _I'm_ here. I don't have a fucking job."

Roy smiled and grabbed both of Ed's hands in his. Ed was about to speak, but Roy beat him to it.

"You, Edward," he said sweetly. Ed blushed. "Have the important job, that I will tell you later."

Ed glared at the man holding his hands. "Later? Dammit, Roy. I've been clueless all day and I still have to wait?" he sighed. "We at least get the same room, right?"

Roy's smile grew. "Yes. Two beds, naturally, but we can push them together."

It was then that the two alchemists realized the silence in the room. And all the eyes on them. And the raised eyebrows of the teachers was not promising. Roy coughed, let go of Ed's hands (which Ed whined a bit to), and turned to face the teachers.

"I assume that I will be sitting up there, with all you fine people?" he asked in his 'Fuhrer voice'. Some girls behind Ed giggled. Ed turned his head and glared fiercely at them until they stopped. He then turned back, only to find Roy gone and sitting up there with those snobby people. He was alone with the eyelevel pre-teens.

'_Fucking bastard left me with these… these… people that I don't know. Dammit, I can't believe he just went up there, leaving me here. What a bastard.'_

An old woman went up to the front and began to talk about more useless crap. Then, she began calling out names. Ed was, for the first time in his life, the first one picked. Now, normally this would be a big deal for Ed, but he seemed to know there was a catch.

"EDWARD ELRIC." The woman sounded annoyed, probably from calling his name more than once, so he went up to the front. He stuck his tongue out at Roy, and then stood in front of the old woman.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you after the ceremony has been completed. You and your… _guardian_… will talk about your situation in his office." She pointed to one of the long tables. "Sit there for now. It might give you a chance to… mingle." She turned away from him and called out the next name.

'_Crazy bitch. Acts like Hawkeye. Damn.'_

Ed sat down next to some girl with frizzy, brown hair. Just his luck; it was the girl from the train.

"So you're a student, then?" the girl asked quietly.

Ed rolled his eyes and faced the girl. (He had been trying to make eye contact with Roy, but that wasn't working out too well.)

"Do I look like a student to you?" he asked angrily.

"Well, you are sitting here." Said the red haired boy across from Ed. "So yes, you sure do look like a bloody student."

"Elric, huh?" the dark haired boy with glasses spoke. Ed remembered his name was Harry. "That's a new name. Why haven't you been at Hogwarts before?"

"None of your fucking business." Ed was not in the mood to talk, and the 'first years' were beginning to sit down, some of them next to him. He tried catching Roy's eye again.

"You certainly have an… _interesting_ choice of clothing. What does that symbol on your back mean?"

'_Why the hell are they so fucking nosy?'_

"It's the symbol I've always had on my jacket. I'm an alchemist, so…" he noticed the shocked looks on the trio's faces. "What the hell is wrong with that?"

The three exchanged glances. The boy with red hair, (Ed recalled his name now- Ron) whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry nodded.

"_Didn't an alchemist make the Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded._

"WHAT?" Ed was getting a little pissed. But luckily the 'name game', as Ed called it, was almost over at the front.

"_You're_ an alchemist?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm so small you couldn't even see me over the piece of chalk to make the fucking circle. **VERY FUNNY!**"

Ed decided he had enough of being kept in the dark. But then, that old guy had to go and talk again.

"Let the feast… BEGIN!" And (poof!) there was food everywhere.

"How the fucking hell..?" Ed's eyes grew wide, and he completely forgot about the unintended short comment.

"What?" asked the girl. '_Hermione. That's her name._'

"Is something wrong, mate? Looks like you've just seen a ghost." A smile appeared on Ron's face. "But that's normal, isn't it?" the three laughed. Ed was in total shock.

"What did you give up." He asked with a straight face. "The food just came here. What the hell did you fucking give?" Ed's voice was almost in a whisper. Roy glanced over to the freaking out alchemist.

"Give?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore just used magic. Duh. Anyway, what's the deal with Alchemy? It's a science, so why are we learning it? Magic's far more useful."

Ed's eyes were teary and his breath was shaky. "You have to give something. _Something_ has to be given to obtain _anything_. Equivalent Exchange. Where's the damn exchange?" Roy excused himself.

Hermione had a worried look on her face. "You alright? You seem a little… confused."

Ed shook his head. "No. Magic isn't real. If it was, then we could've gotten the stone more easily. But so many lives… dammit." Ed's bangs were blocking the teary eyes from anyone's view. _'But he has his body back, and I got my leg back. But the fucking price… all those lives… dammit.'_

"You don't look too good there. Come on, eat something. The food's wicked!" Ron tried to cheer up the blonde across from him. Roy took a few more steps.

"Yeah, uh… I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"His name is Edward Elric." Ed pushed back his bangs and smiled.

"P-Professor Mustang, w-what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I saw Ed was having a little trouble understanding everything. I thought I should help him out. Oh, you're Harry. Just the boy we're looking for." He was quick to change the subject, but didn't remove the calming hand from Ed's shoulder. Ed leaned to the touch.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." He said it very proudly. Like it was amazing to the alchemists that you lived, while your parents were killed. Well whoopdee flippin' do. So has Ed.

"Good. You'll need to accompany Ed and me when we go to talk with Albus." Roy slid his hand down Ed's arm. Hermione's eyebrow went up a few degrees.

Ed's past sadness was now filled with lust. He looked up into Roy's onyx eye, pleading the man to make an excuse for them to be alone. Thankfully, Roy got the message.

"So, Edward, I need to talk to you about something in private." He glanced at the other teens at the table. "We won't be too long." Ed stood and followed Roy to behind the teachers' table to a door, which Roy opened. He locked the door and smiled at Edward.

"Dammit, Roy." Ed said, walking towards the man. "You didn't have to do that in front of them."

Roy bent down and pulled Ed into a kiss. They parted for air, and Roy spoke.

"Oh, so you're telling me you didn't want me to come over to you?" he kissed the blonde again.

"Mmm," Ed pulled his head back from the older alchemist. "I just… ah… I didn't think it was wise to come and… ahh… get me so…" Roy's tongue came back from the teen's neck and back into his mouth.

"We should get back, don't you think?" Roy walked over to the door.

"But Roy…"

"Yes, Ed?"

"The food." Ed quickly remembered how the food had just appeared from nothing.

Roy sighed. "Edward, this is a place of magic. I thought you, being a prodigy and all, would get that. There is no equivalent exchange."

Ed pulled the dark haired man into a hug, his head resting on the toned chest. "But if there's magic, why did it take so much to make the… the stone?" his eyes were teary again. Roy put a gentle hand on the blonde's head and stoked his long hair, pulling it out of its braid.

"We can't do magic, Ed." He said softly. "So we make due with alchemy. They get to use magic. It's unfair, yes, but so is life." He lifted the small chin up so gold met onyx. "We need to except it, move on, and, honestly, get out of here before someone walks in."

Ed kissed Roy lightly and took his hair tie back. "Alright, but it still isn't fair."

Roy kissed Ed on the forehead before unlocking the door. "Life, Edward. Life is unfair."

Ed finished braiding his hair and walked out of the small room with Roy. A few teachers, including a greasy looking one dressed in black, looked at the couple, but then went back to their almost complete meals. Roy escorted Ed back to his table.

"What did you and Professor Mustang talk about for so long, Ed?" asked Harry.

Ed smiled. "Oh, he just explained magic to me." He glanced over to Roy, who was happily back at the teachers' table. "Magic," Ed said softly. "I know a little about it."

Once he had finished his dinner, Roy waited for Ed to finish before they went to the headmaster's office. Of course, they first had to find that 'Harry Potter' that everyone had been talking about. That was not an easy task.

"Where the hell could he be?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the damn teacher, bastard!"

"That doesn't mean I know everything about this place, Ed."

"Why don't we just ask one of the other teachers?"

"That's a pretty good idea, shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET SQUISHED MY AN ANT AND NOT EVEN FEEL IT BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL!?!?!?!?!"

"I think it's this way, hun." Roy was getting good at changing the subject.

"What is?"

"Any room with a teacher in it. Come on."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and the two went up to the nearest classroom-looking door. The elder of the two took a breath and knocked on the door, only to have it swing open.

"Nice going, Roy."

"Oh, shut it. HELLO?" no one responded, save for a cat, which meowed.

"Why'd you choose the room with no one in it? Damn, Roy."

"It is not good for someone so young to talk to an elder in such ways, Mr. Elric." A voice from the dark room said.

"I thought no one was in here, Miss. Uh… where are you?"

The old woman came from the dark (Ed glared at her) and went up to the taller alchemist.

"Are you looking for Mr. Potter, Professor Mustang?" she said. It was like she read their minds or something.

"Um, yes, actually. Do you know where he is?"

"Right here, sir." Said the boy with glasses. "I heard you say I needed to talk with Dumbledore too, so I…"

"Then let's go." And the three left to go have a chat with Dumbledore.

**(A/N sorry if I'm getting a little OOC and lame. Late nights suck when you're hungry.)**

"So, as you teach here, Professor Mustang," Albus said with his raspy voice. "Mr. Elric will be… protecting Harry?" Roy nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?" yelled Ed. He was comfortably sitting next to Roy (to Roy's right), who raised his eyebrow at Ed. "I have to fucking baby-sit. Great. I just finished baby-sitting Elycia, Mustang!" Ed whined, while the boy to _his_ right was a little put off.

"I don't need a guard, professor." He complained calmly. "I can take care of myself, you know that."

The old man nodded slightly. "Yes, Harry, you _can_ take care of yourself. But you also need more protection than normal due to recent events." He glanced over at pouting Ed. "And Mr. Elric here will be doing so."

"He's only 13 though, sir!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A KID BECAUSE HE'S SHORTER THAN A PIECE OF DUST AND COULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP!?!?!?!?!"

"Ed, sit back down, he didn't say that."

"HE SAID I WAS 13, ROY!" By this time Ed was standing, yelling at Roy, Harry was also standing, arguing with Dumbledore, and Roy was smirking and yelling at Ed. It was a very odd thing to hear. Plus, words that weren't meant to be said were, well, spoken.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ed."

"I don't need a shorty to watch me, sir!"

"He did it again!"

"Yes you do, Harry."

"Damn, Roy! Do something!"

"Why don't I get like a cool spy guard or something?"

"Come here and kiss me."

"ROY!"

Ed's eyes were wide and his cheeks were matching with his red coat. Roy had his right hand behind Ed's head, about to kiss him. Harry's jaw was about to fall off, and Dumbledore had his mouth slightly opened.

"Well?"

Ed pushed the older man away gently. "You idiot. Look what they're doing."

The two looked at the gaping wizards. Harry kept blinking a lot, almost like some freakish twitch, and the old wizard had a slightly creepy smile on his face.

"Together, I'm guessing?" he asked, trying to break the silence. Ed sighed and sat down on Roy's lap.

"Yes. Yes we are." said the dark haired alchemist. He pulled Ed more onto his lap.

"Yeah, and we'd appreciate it if you stopped looking at us like we had 5 fucking heads!" Ed's eyebrows narrowed and he leaned against Roy's chest.

"A gay body guard. Great."

Harry was lucky Roy held Ed back from pounding him into dust for that last comment.

**333333333333**

**Wow that took a while. It's 8 pages on word, so I hope that makes up for no updates. That's actually why I'm not updating- I'm trying to make 'em long. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I still don't know who the freaking DADA teacher is. And I wanna know…**


	5. Remembering

**Woo! I finally got some answers about the DADA teacher. Besides that, I also got like… 5 (I dunno) reviews. Lots of questions!**

**So this chapter is a FLASHBACK. It's gonna explain a lot. Oh, and set after the series. Yay for post series fun. Oh, and Al's 16 and Ed's 17. But in the rest of the story, Ed's 18.**

**Ps, who else agrees that the movie TOTALLY hinted at RoyEd- ness? It did. You know it did.**

**3333333333333333333333333**

Roy flipped through the last page of the last folder of the last pile that was on his desk. Yes, he had only been there for 5 hours, and already he was almost done with his paperwork. And it was well done, too. No little doodles, no snoring from his side of the door. No, just working hard for 5 hours straight. That's how everyone knew something was wrong.

It was most likely stress. After all, once the old Fuhrer had… _vanished_, there needed to be a leader. And everyone knew about Roy; that he was a great man, great potential, hero of the eastern rebellion. So he was appointed Fuhrer. Everyone in his previous unit had been promoted too, save for one. But he couldn't be promoted if he wasn't there, let alone alive.

It had been almost 2 years since the young alchemist had disappeared. They had sent out search party after search party, but to no prevail. It was as if the blonde had disappeared off the face of the planet. And maybe he had. It was possible, as Alphonse had said; that Edward was off somewhere, in some other world, living a new life. Settling down would be great for him.

So why was Roy stressed? The 2 year anniversary of the event was coming up. No, it was that very day, now that Roy thought about it. 2 years since he had seen that smiling face. 2 years since he had told Edward goodbye. 3 years since he had cried over someone. 2 years. It had been 2 years since he discovered his love. 2 years, and he missed his chance to tell Ed that he loved him.

Roy pulled his coat closer to him as he walked out the large doors and into the little area before the large gates. His deep, dark eye (1) was cast down, and his faded brown hat held in his hair. A bell tower rang in the distance, signaling the time; 5 o'clock p.m. Roy kept his eye fixated on the ground below him as he heard footsteps. It sounded like 2 people coming towards him, and he heard the black gates open.

"Oh, look! He's right there. Fuhrer Mustang!" It was Alphonse, probably with his girlfriend Winry. Roy looked up to see Al and, as expected, a tall blonde escort. Wait. Since when did Winry grow? And wear a vest, nice shoes, fitting pants, and… her hair back in a ponytail?

"No." Roy gasped out. "It… he's not really there. No, don't hope like that, Roy." He tried to tell himself the golden eyed teen wasn't there. It was a figment of his imagination. He couldn't possible be back. There was no way.

"Uh, heh…" the blonde in the vest tried to start a conversation as they approached the shocked man. He looked at the Fuhrer and his goofy smile once again came. "That patch makes you look like a pirate, Roy." He smiled, but Roy could see the tears in his eyes, as Ed could see the tears in his.

"Aww, come on, Brother. Tell him!" Al promptly got a light elbow in the side and a glare from the older Elric. Roy smiled.

"And what, Full Metal, is young Alphonse referring to?" he smirked, not yet knowing what the blonde would say.

Ed turned to his brother, took a breath, and faced Mustang once again. "Well, co- uh, Fuhrer, I just wanted to tell you… that I L…" he took another breath. "That I… l-l-"

"WHAT IS IT, ED?" Roy was getting a little anxious to hear what he had to say. A hard day of writing his name over and over didn't help, either.

"I wanted to tell you that I love… I love being back home!" Al sighed behind him, deciding it would be more productive to go find kittens. Ed, however, was still with Roy, and was doing odd hand movements.

"I just am so happy to be back! (Hands up in the air) This world is so much better than the other one. (Hands on hips) Don't ask me how I came back, because I don't know! (Hands back in the air) Wow! I wonder if they have that one store…" he stretched his arm up as high as he could. His hand was about 7 inches above Roy's head. "It's this big! And I also want to go get some food. I haven't eaten in… almost 27 hours!"

"ED I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING." Ed stopped and looked Roy in the eye. He had never seen such true care and worry in it.

"Well, what is it, Pirate Man?" Ed chuckled at his little joke.

Roy took a deep breath. He put both hands on Ed's shoulders, but kept his head down. Ed tilted his head like a confused puppy. **(AWW!)** "Uh, Roy?" he asked softly. "I don't know what you're gonna say, but I mmmph!" now, 'mmmph' isn't a word, but it is the noise you make when you get a surprised kiss on your lips.

But what surprised Roy more than having the courage to kiss the 17 year old, was that he kissed back. And it wasn't pity, either. It was full-on, hand-through-hair, pants-tightening returned.

And then they broke, Al smiling somewhere out of view. Ed rested his head on the chest of the older man, while Roy fiddled with the blonde's hair. He looked up and smiled.

"You could've just told me."

"So could you."

"It doesn't change the fact you look like a fucking pirate."

"Moving that fast already, Ed? My, where ever you went sure changed you!" Ed glared at the remark. Sure, he was now 5' 6", but that didn't make a difference, because Roy was almost 6 feet (2). "But I like it."

"Good, because I need a place to stay."

**3333333333333**

**I hereby give you permission to kill me for shortness in this chapter.**

**(1)One eye? Yes. Stupid Archer; he shot him. But now he's dead. Yay! **

**(2) Made up heights. If they're off, BITE ME. **


	6. let's talk

**Wow. How long has it been since I've updated this story? In like November or something. OMFG. Anyway, here's something that will hopefully tide you over. **

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

The sunlight poured into the room ever so slowly, letting one ray at a time slip through the glass of the window. The two males in the room were just as eager to move, and silently decided that they should sleep in all day. That, however, was not going to work, due to the fact that both had important jobs to do. So at about 7, the blonde got out of bed and decided to take a shower and get dressed. After all, all he had on was a pair of red plaid boxers, so he couldn't go around like that... at least not at work.

The other male, a dark haired man, tossed and turned in the empty bed, murmuring things about shrimp and how good they taste. Then he himself rolled out of the bed with a yawn. He opened his eyes to find the room empty. This upset the man, so he decided to look for the teen. And of course, when he _did _find him, the blonde was in the shower. The man sighed and decided to go back to bed until his lover came out.

About 10 minutes later, the door opened, spilling steam everywhere. Ed came out, still slightly wet, with a towel loose around his hips, and his hands using a towel to dry his hair. He came into the bedroom and looked for the clothes he had set out. It was autumn, so he had his leather pants, combat boots, and his tank. He looked over his shoulder to the bed to find it empty. A frown came over his face and he went back to rummaging through his suitcase for his little black jacket or something.

Suddenly Ed found himself with arms around his waist, and fingers tracing the area where the towel top met his skin. Ed smiled and leaned back.

"You finally got up, eh?" he said. A chuckle came from behind him. Ed turned around, only to see that Roy had grabbed his towel, making it untie, making it fall to the ground in a puddle at Ed's feet. Which left Ed naked and blushing.

"Why'd you take a shower by yourself?" the older man asked as Ed picked up the towel. Roy sat on the bed in his boxers and patted the spot next to him. Ed huffed, but then sat down next to his lover.

"We need to go downst-" Ed was cut off by Roy's lips capturing his, a tongue begging for entrance, and finally, leaning into the kiss to deepen it. This however, somehow reminded Edward that the two of them needed to get downstairs before 8, and it was currently 7:42. No, not enough time for sex. Damn. Ed pushed the older man off of him with a sigh, and sat up. "Like I was saying, we need to go downstairs **NOW**."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

As the two walked down the stairs to the great hall, Ed felt a little odd. It was his first day actually prote3cting this 'Potter' kid, and he didn't exactly like him. AND, Potter knew about him and Roy being a couple. Ed sighed as his boyfriend opened the door for him. It was also Roy's first day, too. Teaching Alchemy to these twits was going to be hard for Roy, Ed could tell. But he had faith in the man and knew he would pull through, just like he always did.

Near the middle of the room, Roy stopped and took Ed by the hand. A few teens turned their heads, but didn't say anything more than "OMG THEIR HOT" or something like that. But instead, Roy looked Ed in the eye.

"Be good today, okay?" Ed smiled and Roy chuckled. "I'll see you later." he wanted _soooo_ bad to kiss the little alchemist, but he resisted the temptation and pointed towards a table where Harry was sitting with his friends. Ed got the idea, winked at Roy, then went over to the table. Roy went over to the teachers' table and began to eat as well.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"So then, Dumbledore tells me that that kid has to body guard me. I mean, I can totally handle myself. I _totally_ rock." Harry's friends were somehow interested in what he was saying. "So then we all start arguing; me with the professor, Ed with Pr. Mustang, and all of a sudden, he-"

"Jumps out of a cake in a mini skirt?" Ed interrupted just in time. He sat down next to Ron, who was across from Hermione, who was next to Harry. In short, Ed sat across from Harry. "Yeah, that man and his mini skirts. I swear, he needs help with that obsession of his." Ed began to fill his plate with food. Ron chuckled at Ed's comment, Hermione blushed, and Harry's eyebrows squished together in anger.

"That's not what I was gonna say, Ed." Harry spat out. Ed looked up from his plate and glared at Harry through his bangs.

"Well then what _were_ you gonna say, Harry?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth. Ed's eyes went from Harry, to Ron, to Harry, and back to Ron. Then to Hermione, then back to Harry. Harry smirked at Ed.

"Oh, that Professor Mustang and Ed..." He stopped to glance at Ed. Ed was holding his breath. "...know each other _quite_ well." Harry gave Ed a look that said "_Oh yeah, I've got mega blackmail material, don't I?"_

"We already knew that, Harry." said Hermione. "Is there anything else?" She looked at Ed, who was focusing on his food, but not eating it. And he was nervously fiddling with his fork.

"Yeah, Ed, you're in the military, right?" Ed nodded to Harry's question, then looked over to the teachers' table. Roy turned and his and Ed's eyes met, both reassuring the other that it would be alright. Ed smiled and then turned back to the conversation that Harry and Hermione were having.

"And so Ed'll take a bullet for me and everything. Right Ed?" Ed smirked at Harry.

"Actually, I won't." The trio gasped. Ed kept his smirk on. "I'll beat the crap out of any bastard that keeps me from finishing my mission, so that'll be _before_ they even shoot a damn gun." Ed then ate a few bites and stood. "You've got class now. Let's go."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**A/N**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that. Took me hell to finally get it out, and there's like no kissing. But I think I might put a lemon or lime in the next one. We'll just have to see. **


	7. classes

**Damn, it's gonna be short. But it's something, right? Please forgive the NON ED-LIKE shortness.**

**33333333333333333333333**

ED'S POV

First class was boring. Magic history or something like that. Like that actually matters. I heard there's some kind of defense class though. So Ron sat next to that chick they hang out with. She's really book smart, but it's not useful in any way. Anyway, so Harry and I sat next to them. I was rather bored and almost fell asleep. But I don't think I was the only one.

Then it was rush rush rush to potions. That eerie teacher teaches it. He reminds me of a snail or fish. But not like a chimera, just because he's all slimy. But the class itself was entertaining. A blonde kid with a snooty attitude kept getting points or whatever. Points for a house, I think. I didn't know they had architecture class here. But Harry kept getting glared at, and I took note of it.

"Mr. Potter," he said when the class was reading. "I know your...friend isn't learning here, but at least make him get his feet off of my desks!" I glared at him. Not even Roy could make me sit uncomfortable in a chair unless he ordered me to. But he never uses his Fuhrer authority too much, unless he's being SUPER BASTARD, his evil side.

There's a small amount of science in potions, so I paid a little attention to the formulas. They were pretty basic, once I broke them down to their basic elements. Then I would do the directions, but the bastard didn't give me materials. I was going to ask Harry for his, but didn't feel it was worth talking to him. He's a brat.

Break time. Shit, these little things go crazy. Eleven year olds were running around, 15 year olds were making out, and damn I saw 13 year olds casting spells on each other. Others I saw sharing notes, eating, reading to themselves, or giving the answers to tests. I saw a few teachers walking about, and I wanted to go see Roy.

"What do you have next?" I asked Harry with hope.

"Lucky you. Alchemy for two bloody periods." and went back to talking with some guys about owls.

I couldn't wait to see Roy teach. He often had to tell the newbies at the office what to do, or how to do it rights, but students...That'll be funny to see.

**3333333333333333333**

**Yes, an evil cliffy of doom. Sorry, but I can't get caught online (GROUNDING SUCKS) and I don't want to get in even more trouble!**


	8. teaching part I

**Okay. Super fast lightning speed for this one. And yes, it will most likely be short, UNLIKE ED. So... sorry for the shortness.**

**WARNING: This story has a RoyEd relationship. And AlxWinry, but whatever. And my knowledge of the Harry Potter world is dim, so accept me as I am.**

**33333333333333333333333**

It seemed to Ed that the two wizards he had to follow were taking a very long time to get to the Alchemy classroom. The boys went up stairs, down halls, through doors, down stairs, down poles, up a hall, and finally had to run over the field in order not to be late. But they _were_ indeed late, and Ed was quite sure it was _not_ an accident. After all, all the other 5th years had already gotten to class, and were getting out their notebooks. And the teacher was standing at the chalkboard, drawing circles.

"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the law of Equivalent Exchange." Harry and Ron took the two remaining seats; the one right behind the front row, leaving Ed to pull a chair up to the table. But Professor Mustang didn't seem to mind, let alone see the three come in 3 minutes late, and he didn't even care. "And almost every alchemist you meet will tell you that this law is everywhere. When you work, you get paid for it. When you break something, you can only make it the same mass."

He had drawn the basic alchemy circle, the one with a triangle and circle, and lines connecting the on the inside. Roy stepped back to admire his work.

"This is an alchemy circle. Used for basic needs, it is not that useful." Roy continued to lecture, completely ignoring Ed. Hence Ed watched his every move.

Girls in the back were giggling and passing notes and boys in the middle were trying to balance their quills on their noses. Ed sighed; no one seemed the least bit interested in alchemy. He pitied them; they had no idea what they were missing. Ed smiled as he got an idea.

He raised his hand, ever quietly, and waited. Roy raised an eyebrow, as did Harry, but Roy called on him. "Um... yes?"

"Professor Mustang," Edward began sternly. "You seem to know a lot about Alchemy. But, I feel that most of us don't really give a damn about it." A few students gasped, bit Roy started to smile. "So, if you don't mind, would you care to demonstrate this science for us?"

**333333333333333333**

**Eep! Dad's home, sorry! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	9. teaching part II

**Okay, sorry for that short chapter. I thought it was gonna be long, but then my dad got home and I had to get off REALLY fast. But here's part two of teaching.**

**BEWARE! Massive Harry Potter knowledge is not here. In its place is my own creation of bashing and parody. I call it... bashody. Also, as always, there is a RoyEd relationship. If you have a problem with that, LEAVE, or accept creative minds. **

**3333333333333333333333333**

Roy smiled. The young alchemist was always trying to make him look good in front of others. Maybe it was just a lovers' thing, because it sure as hell wasn't a teenage thing. Normally a teenager would be pushing older people away. But they were an item, and had that special right.

"I would love to demonstrate, Mr. Elric." They both smiled at the formality. "But without a proper situation, I fear that there is no need to set something on fire. Oh!" He turned back to his desk and got more chalk. "I am a state alchemist. Meaning I am an alchemist that serves the state."

"Obviously. God, does this loser actually think a little show will impress me?" said a blonde in the back. But Roy heard it, and walked down the isle to him.

"You seem to know a lot, don't you, Mr. Malfoy. Tell you what, since you know so much, you can tell me the chemical breakdown of..." Roy tried to think of something easy. "How about a steel chain? Now, tell us, Mr. Malfoy, what the chemical breakdown is."

The blonde was looking down at his notebook, which was covered in bad drawings of random people. He clearly had no idea what the breakdown was, let alone what steel looked like. Normally it would just be called 'metal'. But no, this professor had to say steel, and make it ten times more difficult.

Roy sighed after 60 seconds, and went back up to the front. Edward was trying his hardest not to burst out into a laugh. After all, there was only s_teel_, in a _steel _chain **(1)**.

"As I was saying, being a state alchemist means that you serve the state. With that, comes the state issue watch that every state alchemist gets when certified. We all have one." Roy reached into his pocket and pulled his out. A few dings here and there, but still a marvel to look at. "Also, with the watch comes your official state name. Mine is the Flame Alchemist. Observe."

Roy put a piece of paper in his ashtray. He then put it on the front desk and snapped his fingers. Almost everyone gasped. Ed only mumbled something like "...showing off... Bastard..." Roy smiled at their reaction, but then put on a stern face.

"The only reason I can do that is because I manipulated the oxygen and such around the paper. With the circle on my glove, which also has powder in it, I was also able to control the amount of flame emitted onto the paper. Any questions so far?"

The blank faces were a sign. Yes, they had questions. But like Hell if they were going to ask the man that can set things on fire. But one brave soul raised his hand, very nervously. Roy called on him.

"Well, s-sir, how exactly would that he-help? I mean, we have our w-wands. And setting things on fire is-isn't very useful. And fire just burns stuff,"

"I only said that fire is why I'm the Flame Alchemist. Hell, there's the Iron Blood Alchemist, the Strong Arm Alchemist," Roy counted names off of his fingers, then stopped and smiled. "There's also the Full Metal Alchemist. He's a real child prodigy. Joined up when he was only 12. Anyone want to guess what his special skill is?"

A few hands slowly rose. Roy called on a girl with long black hair **(2)**.

"In metal, sir?" She asked nervously. Obviously she hadn't planned on being called on.

'_Not my favorite one, but the one the state knows of._' Roy thought quietly, and then replied to the girl.

"Yes, that's correct. 5 points to Gryffindor." A few high fives were exchanged, and the girl was patter on the back by some of her house mates. Ed was blushing like crazy as Roy continued talking about how alchemy had helped the Full Metal Alchemist in the past.

"You feeling alright, mate?" Ron whispered to Ed. "You're getting pretty rosy in the cheeks." That made Ed blush a little more.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little... just pay attention." Ed added quickly. He didn't want anyone else to know of his and Roy's relationship, let alone the boy who kept asking questions. But chances were that Harry had already told him, and the red head was just trying to piss Ed off.

"Now transmute the little tin box into something. Go." Roy sat back down at his desk. He had never imagined that teaching would be so hard and frustrating. And he had to correct papers, instruct students, and his throat hurt. Plus, Ed was just 3 yards away, and they couldn't even kiss. Yeah, Roy was beginning to regret the job offer. But Ed had to be here, and he didn't want anything to happen to Ed, so it was a must that he was there.

The wizards of Hogwarts had obviously never done anything without a wand. This is what Ed noticed when he looked around the room. Boys were having trouble drawing circles. And if they did, it would be all crooked or not the right size. Some of the girls were trying to think of 'the cutest thing' to transmute their tin into. As if it was a competition to see who could make the cutest thing.

Roy saw it too. The way the wizards didn't seem to want to learn the wonderful science. But then, why should they be? He had shown them something only he could do, and then went on to talk about what other could do. Not what they could do. _'Fuck, I need a drink.'_

Soon flashes of light were coming from one of the tables. One girl screamed, while most of the others just gasped in surprise. It seemed that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had done alchemy. A few students had gathered around his table.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! I can't believe you did it! I mean, I thought for sure no one would be able to transmute, or whatever. Wow!"

"Yeah, well... I mean... It's just tin, guys..." Harry tried to explain his masterpiece. But, unfortunately, he didn't know what it was that was in front of him. It looked like a flower of some sort. Like a rose, or a tulip. But it was tin, and really thin and such. Roy walked over to see what Harry had made, only to smile. He looked over at Ed, who was whistling.

"So, _Mr. Potter_, why did _you_ choose a rose as your transmutation?" Ed tried to keep whistling, but it was very hard on account of the fact that he was smiling so much. And Roy wasn't even looking at Harry; he had his deep eyes set on Edward.

"I... like...roses, professor. Yes, and I just... thought it'd be... nice." Harry knew it wasn't convincing, but he had to say something.

"So, you knew that there was hydrogen in tin? **(3)** That's very good for some one your age." Roy said, finally looking at Harry. Ed had a questioning look on his face. He knew what Roy was doing.

"Y-yes, sir. I figured that out. I just used the periodic table, sir. And... I just thought it would be perfect." Harry thought that mentioning the table would help him a bit. It didn't.

"There is no hydrogen in tin, but thank you for trying. Now I'm sure what Mr. Elric did is meaningful to him, but it is not polite to take credit for some one else's work." Roy turned and walked back to his desk. "Oh, and I take back... 2 points from Gryffindor."

"Why not 5, Professor Mustang?" asked a small boy. He was most likely in Hufflepuff.

"Because if Mr. Elric had not transmuted something, I think that none of you would want to try and make something more exciting. Now, get back to work."

**33333333333333333333333333**

**Okay, my fingers REALLY hurt and I've been typing and backspacing for like 2 hours. That, and reading fan fiction. BUT, I think this is long enough, right? 4 pages on Word isn't that much on ff, but it's something.**

**Toodles,**

**Emily Rose**

**(1) I have no idea what's in a steel chain, but it goes with the story.**

**(2) Made her up. Let's pretend she's in Gryffindor, though. They're a cool bunch.**

**(3) Made that up to. I don't know what's in tin. Let's say... not hydrogen, okay?**


	10. blood and glass

**Okay. Let's do the TIME WARP (rocky horror picture show!!!) and fast forward to the next class, shall we? Oh, and I was just watching the first Harry Potter movie today, so… that's inspiration. Can't remember the name of the mirror for the life of me, but… and let's pretend she needs it for her class. Okay? Thanks. And I know it's been lame lately, but please understand that I like to read to get inspired more than think and get writers block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****almost**** own the FMA movie! I'm… **_**borrowing**_** it from my friend**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888eight888888888**

"Alright everyone," Professor Umbridge calmly started. "We need to calm down now." The class, which she had never met before, wasn't paying attention. Although, she did notice the blonde, not uniformed boy sitting leaning on a wall next to the third row. He wasn't paying direct attention to her, but at least he was quiet. "CLASS!" she shouted, her voice treble and fluttery.

The class settled almost immediately and got focused. The one on the wall looked at her once, as if assessing her, then looked back to a watch he had in his pocket. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Now I know most of you are smart boys and girls, but I was able to get something fun today!" She pulled back a curtain. Ed leaned off his wall to get a better look. "This is a mirror! But not just any mirror. It shows you the deepest, most desperate desire of your heart."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, remembering their first year. It must be the same mirror. Harry recalled spending his nights staring at it, watching his parents inside the reflection. He knew it wasn't real, but oh, he'd loved looking at it. Apparently, so did s Hufflepuff in the first row.

"It's me!" he shouted, pointing towards the mirror. "I'm an interviewer! YES! And, look! There's Mum, she's takin' away all groundin's!" A few teens laughed. Ed gave both the mirror and the boy a skeptical glare. Umbridge saw it.

"You, Mr. Hold up the wall," a few teens giggled. "Come up and tell me what you see." She watched the _'not-annoyingly-tall'_ teen roll his eyes and take his hands out of his pockets. He took a few steps down the aisle of tables where the other students were sitting. He eventually came to the mirror.

Ed stared at it plainly. "I see me. Nothing more." He looked back to the teacher. "Was it supposed to do something exciting?" he asked, more sarcastic than curious. He turned around to go back to loitering.

"You have to stand directly in front of it, okay? Just right here." Umbridge pointed to a spot on the floor with her wand. Ed walked up, looking down, to the spot. "Now take a look." Ed gasped.

He wasn't alone. No, there was his mother a few feet behind him, smiling with tears of joy threatening to spill. He saw Al and his girlfriend, happily waving, though Al was also giving a thumbs up. He saw Hughes and Gracia and little Elysia, all smiling; Maes with a camera but not flashing it yet. As if waiting.

And Roy… Roy was on the ground, which had made Edward gasp. He was down on one knee, in a tuxedo, displaying a silver ring. It had a beautiful red ruby in it, with miniature rubies embedded near the large one. Everyone was waiting for Ed. He reached out to grab the ring. Ed's flesh hand hit the glass.

"No." he whispered. He was unaware of the people around him. He placed both gloved hands on the glass, as if it would transport him there. "The lies…" he whispered even softer than before. He then abruptly backed up, as if started. Ed faced the professor and pointed to the mirror. "That's a load of crap." He stated. Students gasped.

"Why?" asked the woman, her hair slightly bouncing. "What, exactly, do you see?" she leaned in to hear him, thinking it was a secret. He leaned in too.

"A lie." He whispered. Ed leaned back and turned back to the mirror. Roy was giving him pleading eyes, waiting for his answer. "Yes." He said, and then pulled the hair tie out of his hair. He began walking back to his spot on the wall, the red band in his mouth as he did his hair. Umbridge lost interest and let others look in the mirror.

Harry looked over at Ed, who seemed deep in though. So he poked Ron and asked him what he thought Ed had seen.

"Bloody 'ell, Harry. How should I know? But it didn't seem than good if he's all…_sulky_ now. I mean, look at 'im." Ron wasn't much of a help, Harry decided. He reached around Ron and poked Hermione. She turned her head. He asked her the same question.

"Harry!" she hushed him. "It's private what he saw in there. Leave him be. I honestly don't know why you have such a problem with him. He's nice and quite smart, not to mention older." She turned back to the lesson. Umbridge had put the mirror behind the curtain.

'_It's not a fortune teller, because they're dead._' Ed was contemplating his next move. He looked extremely depressed up against that wall, but he was only deep in thought. '_And it's a lie about Roy. He'd never… We've never talked about being more than…'_ His thoughts paused and he looked up for some reason. _'What are we?_'

"Now, I do believe you got to see one of these your third year, so let's see how you handle it. Line up, please." Umbridge had a thing that looked like a closet in the front of the large room. "Don't be shy. If you don't know what to do, after 45 seconds I'll intervene." Ed had to line up too, right in front of Harry to test it out. And the trio liked being first, but luckily a few other students went first. Umbridge opened the door.

Out popped a shark. It had razor-blade teeth and blood-lust in its eyes. The girl said an incantation and it became nothing more than a goldfish. The girl went to the back. As the next boy came up, the goldfish turned into a dog, snarling and growling and foaming at the mouth. The boy also said the incantation and the dog was on a skateboard. A girl then went, the dog became a mummy, with flies circling its body. The girl said the spell and it changed to being wrapped in toilet paper. Ed was up.

He stepped forward, expecting to see his worst fear, he had figured that much out. He felt he might see his family and friends dead and bloodied. He thought he would see Barry the Chopper. Ed was certain he'd see Sloth, or what she had first looked like. He expected to see Nina and Alexander. He thought he would see Roy with some whore or Riza or a tramp. He was expecting one of those. So he screamed and fell to his knees when the monster showed him them all.

The blood. The cries of failure. The tormented screams of pain. The pleas for help. The students watched, while 60 percent turned away, as the horrors of Ed's life sprang to life. There was a boy being sucked into some gate, blaming Ed. There was the same boy, but older, telling Ed he hated him. There was Professor Mustang with tons of girls, saying he was serious about cheating and being straight. There were military officers, bloodied and missing body parts.

And there was a creature, right up front, coming towards Edward on its one arm. It was organs, and skin, and blood. It called it Ed, asking why he didn't make it right. Some students looked at Ed; some didn't out of respect or pity. Those who did look saw him bawling, saying sorry through the sobs, telling most of the creatures he loved them, and begging for forgiveness.

It all happened in less than 30 seconds. Umbridge cast a spell to make the horror go back in the closet and stay there. The students shuffled back to their seats, and Ed sat on the floor, his head in his hands. Dolores Umbridge did not know what to do. She'd never seen such a reaction from the creature. She quietly asked Harry to take care of his friend. Harry nodded and went to Ed, couching down.

"Hey," He began nervously. "You… you okay?" The blonde stood slowly, took a look at Harry, and took out his watch once more. He put it back then gave Harry one more look over.

"I should be back soon." He whispered, his voice almost hoarse. "If I'm not here by the end of class, stay here. I don't care what they tell you, just _stay here_." He was not facing the class or teacher, but he was facing the door. Ed walked past Harry and out the door. He walked down a flight of stairs, swore when it moved, made three right turns, walked down a long corridor, and finally found what he was looking for.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ed knew he had to knock. It was only polite. But then, he didn't at home, he didn't at work, and he didn't at hotels. So…not at school either. He pushed the door open, causing a slight creak to come from the old hinges. A few bored Ravenclaws looked in his direction, but didn't pay much attention. Ed was glad; he only wanted the attention of one person right now.

"…With the basic elements understood," Ed heard the sweet voice echo through the room. "You can focus your energy on deconstruction. Then, you imagine your copper, magnesium, oxygen, or whatever you have as a different form. You must keep your focus on the elements of the object, and never try and create something that has a different element than what you have." Ed watched as Roy drew the circle on the board, just like he had done a few hours ago. These were 6th years, though, and a bit brighter.

Ed loudly cleared his throat. Roy looked to the place where he was standing with an angry look on his face. It then faded when he noticed the redness of Ed's eyes. "Create something impressive by the time I return or there _will _be points taken." Roy addressed the class then followed Ed out the door.

"Ed, you can't just barge in-"

"You're mad, right?" Ed interrupted Roy's personal lecture. Roy blinked. "That's why you agreed to this damn mission. So I'd stay out of your hair, right? _RIGHT_?" the tears fell again. Roy took Ed's hand and led him into the private study next to his classroom. **(1**)

They sat down on the couch, Ed on Roy's lap, almost cradled in his arms.

"What's this all about, love?" asked Roy while stoking the teen's hair. He'd taken the hair tie out already. "You know I love you. And all I do is for you. Why would I do anything to hurt you, physically _or_ emotionally?"

"That's just it…it's the '_what if'_."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**1. I have no idea if that's there or not, but it's convenient.**

**So it's five and I tried to write a lot, really. Hope the description is enough. I'll try and do a drabble or something in the morning… well, later, I guess. It is morning. SLEEP!!! ---dreams of getting reviews---**


	11. problems

**Okay. Sorry I've been away; school's a nightmare! I really hope it ends up a little longer than last time. But you guys have been asking for me to update this, so I guess its my duty to satisfy my lovely reviewers. If there are any left, anyway. So if you're still here, thanks. And thanks for reading this. You rock! Anyway, here it goes.**

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Of course, Harry didn't always do what he was told. No, in fact, he almost always did the opposite. So when Ed had told him to stay there, Harry went to his next class with his friends. Elric would be able to find him.

Or not.

Ed's shouts were heard all over the school grounds. He was already emotionally exhausted from his dementor incident, so this just made him furious. Ed stalked down every long hall, up every short bit of stairs (he freaked out a bit and swore a lot when he found the moving staircases), and across every bit of grass.

"Goddamn kid," Ed muttered to himself. Sure seeing Mustang had helped calmed his nerves, but he was still shaken up. "Why won't anyone ever listen to what I say? HARRY!!!"

He jogged up to the Gryffindor wing, where he had a student nervously open the door for him. Ed asked a few of the students if they had seen Harry, and all of them said no. Ed groaned and went to look around the school again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry yawned as he turned the page of his book. It had taken a lot of effort (and a bit of bribing) to make sure his bodyguard wouldn't find him. It wasn't as if he was in any danger or anything. Why the hell did he need a babysitter? He didn't. And to prove it, Harry was in his invisibility cloak in the forbidden section of the library. His privacy, however, was about to be invaded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward was upset and tired. He wasn't "cranky", as Roy had so nicely put it. Sure he hadn't had dinner yet and it was almost nine. Sure he had cried and laid in Roy's arms for more than half an hour. It was just… that damn kid didn't listen and should've listened to him and then no one would be starving. Ed gripped his lantern tightly in his right hand and opened a door with his left.

"Harry?" Ed called into the darkness. He frowned. He could've sworn he heard some one. "Harry Potter, is that you?" If it was him, it would be good and bad. Good because now he could go eat and go to bed. Bad because before that, he would have to beat the shit out of the boy.

Ed walked slowly down the aisle, ready for anything that might pop out. He held the lantern up and looked around. Ed gasped. It was probably the biggest library Edward had ever seen. It may have even been bigger than the one in Central. Ed looked at the spines of the books, reminding himself to definitely come back later to check some out. As he neared the end of the aisle, he saw an area that was blocked off. He glared at it; who would keep books out in the open, but block them from people?

And, of course, Edward heard the noise from that section. He sighed, somehow got past the blockade, and crept toward where he thought he heard the noise. He grinned when he saw a light coming from around the corner of another row. Ed held his light slightly behind him, producing only enough light so he could barely see a foot in front of him. Ed took a deep breath and turned the corner.

"Harry?" Ed could only see the back of a head and a hand holding a lantern. When he spoke, the floating body parts froze. Ed cleared his throat. "Uh…" he was slightly confused until the head and hand turned, and the rest of the body appeared. A rag of some sort was at the brunette's feet.

"Oh…hey, Ed. Listen, before you get mad-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?" Ed shouted. To hell with being in a library, he was pissed off. "I specifically told you to remain in that classroom no matter what. And when I return, what do I find? No one there!" Harry was looking at the floor, but Ed was sure it wasn't because of guilt. "I've spent hours looking for you."

Harry looked up and met Edward's eyes. "Look, I just wanted to be alone."

"You could've fucking said that." Ed ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "Now I gotta tell the Colonel that I lost you and found you in the library." He grimaced. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna be really pissed off at me. Dammit." It seemed that Ed wasn't really talking to Harry anymore, and they both went out of the library unseen by anyone else.

They walked to the Gryffindor sleeping area, and Ed made sure that Harry was fast asleep before finally making it back to his room. As he walked down the hall, down the horrible moving stairs, down another hall, and up 47 steps (yes, Edward counted them… because they didn't move THANK GOODNESS), Edward realized he had no idea where his room was.

"Fuck my life." Ed murmured. He tried to open a door on his left, but it was locked. He went to other doors, to find them locked, or that they opened to a brick wall. '_Who the hell designed this place?'_ thought Ed. He kept walking until one of the paintings spoke to him.

"What are you doing, young one?" asked the man in the painting. He wore all green, and had on tights. Ed really hoped he was dreaming.

"I just want to find my room."

"Oh yes," The man squatted on a painted stump and stroked his chin in deep thought. "I do recall a man looking for a blonde with a long coat. I say, what is your name?"

Ed glared at the painting man. "Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist." He didn't include his military status, but he didn't normally say it anyway unless the person asked for it.

"Ah yes. The man was babbling on, saying "Edward had better get to the room quick or I swear I'll send a search party after him" and "the freaking room is behind some painting of a little boy playing with a puppy, so it's not like it's hard to find the goddamn room!" Is that the room _you're _in?"

Edward was a little startled by the talking painting man, but slowly nodded his head. The painting man did a pretty good impression of the bastard. "So you know where that room is?"

The painting man jumped of the stump and pulled out his sword. He pointed it up the stairs. "That way!" he shouted merrily. "I shall lead thee to it! ONWARD WE GO!" The painting man ran through various paintings, and then called for Ed. "Are you coming?" He asked in a loud whisper.

Ed blinked a few times and then caught up with the painting man. '_This is one freaky dream._' He noted. Of course, it wasn't a dream, but Edward wouldn't be Edward if he didn't doubt the mysterious painting-travel.

"And here we are. Oh dear, the lad's asleep." The painting man looked at the boy, who was the original occupant of the painting. "I guess I'll have to open the door for you." The painting, frame and all, swung towards Ed and he had to back out of the way.

"Uh…thanks." Ed quickly walked into the dark room and the door/ painting closed behind him. '_Where's Roy?'_ He thought. '_Shit. I bet he's looking for me.'_ Ed turned to get a candle that was on the table. _'Why is there a candle on the table?_' Edward asked himself. "Shit." He verbally swore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Roy swirled his drink around the glass. Just two drink of scotch. Or maybe it was four; he couldn't really remember. All he remembered was that he had told Ed to meet him in their room at eight-thirty. After Ed's meltdown, it was time for them to talk seriously about their relationship. Roy's eyes narrowed. Was it even fair to call it a relationship?

"Not if only one person says 'I love you'." Roy downed another gulp. He inhaled as the liquid stung his throat. He glared at the drink. It wasn't as if Ed didn't _show_ that he loved Roy, but that fact that Roy _said_ it so much, and the blonde didn't, made Roy a little uneasy.

That, and the fact that Ed never came back to the room. He was supposed to get Harry settled with food, make sure he went to bed, and then come to their room. It was a simple thing, but then, Edward always made every simple thing into the most difficult things. Roy swallowed another swig and glared at the empty glass.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dammit. Where is he?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Not as long as it could've been, but it's a start, right? And boy did this turn out differently that I thought it would. But its four pages on Word. Haha it took me like hours to write this, and it probably took you a minute to read it. Oh well. Maybe I'll do another drabble or something.**


End file.
